The present invention relates to a vehicle having an automatic transmission, including a fluid drive unit for transmitting a drive force to the wheels, and, more particularly to a vehicle suspension apparatus for preventing displacement of an automobile body by converting a shift position in a vehicle prior to acceleration of the vehicle from a parked position.
In general, in a vehicle having an automatic transmission of the type described above, a shift position in the automatic transmission is shifted from either the P (parking) or N (neutral) positions to any of the running positions of L (low), 2 (second), D (drive) or R (reverse) when the vehicle is in a parked state with its parking brake engaged. Under these circumstances, a vehicle body is varied in its position by the influence of a torque acting on the drive wheels. For example, when the gears L, 2, or D are engaged, the rear of the body sinks as compared with the front of the body, while, when the R gear is engaged, the rear of the body floats as compared with the front at the R position. This elevational displacement of the body does not substantially affect the movement of the vehicle, but certainly, discomforts the driver and passengers.